Summer Love
by Zaicha The Vampire Goddess
Summary: Bella and Edward are two different people. Their worlds collide when they meet on Isle Esme for the summer. Will their love prevail or will it be just for the summer? Because you never forget your first love...
1. Chapter 1: Isle Esme

**I dont own Twilight!**

* * *

**Summer Love**

**Short story**

**E&B**

**Rated: T**

"**I never thought I would fall in love, so hard that no other feeling would compare. Only one person would make me feel this way and that person is you. I will love you this summer and each day after that…"**

**~SL~**

**Chapter 1: Isle Esme**

**Brazil **

**Edwards POV**

Second day on this senior trip, this island was amazing, it was a reward after all the work we put into it for the past two years, the fundraisers, the bake sales… all of it led to this trip. We were going to spend the whole summer in this magical place, a last occasion to be with our longtime friends before our lives went different ways. With just one word our whole lives will change… college.

As I strolled near the poolside were my guys were waiting for a mid-morning dip, someone bumped into me.

"I'm so sorry" a sweet voice said.

I looked down and was amazed; it was a girl, I help her get steady her eyes were framed by purple rimmed glasses, she had light brown eyes, a blush covered her cheeks.

"No blood no fouls" was my reply to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, just to hear her voice again. "Yeah I think so" she replied still embarrassed.

I introduced myself, "I'm Edward" I said my hand extended to her.

"Bella" she uttered shaking my hand.

There was a moment of awkward silence between us.

"Well, be careful. See you around" I said giving her a lopsided smile.

"Bye" she replied and went her way.

**Bella POV**

Brazil, I still couldn't believe it. I thought it was going to be impossible for us to come here. But we worked hard, really hard all junior and senior year, some parents paid off what was left per student. Mines also gave me a lot to spend, plus what I have saved on my own with my tutoring, babysitting, and working as a cashier and waitress jobs. It had been two ruff years for the whole senior class.

We were going to spend the whole summer here; we finished classes early and had our graduation ceremony. We were going to have prom here at the resort; two members of school faculty accompanied us to make sure that nothing happened since some of us were still minors.

I just had to be my klutzy self and trip, and over a guy to top it all. At least he was nice about it and helped me get steady. Edward… what an old name, like from old literature. He was very handsome. Green eyes, his hair looked like a penny, tall and muscular but slender; I've never seen anything like him before. He is kind of cute.

I went my way after the encounter; I was meeting my friends to go to the gym. I wasn't telling them about what happened though…

**~SL~**

**Edward POV**

It's been a week since we have been here. The activities manager had informed us that there was another high school senior group here. He had an idea of getting us all together into one big group, and make a trip to the forest maybe hike, but that he would make some previous activities for us to meet and the like.

Our group agreed, our school was always up for competition and meeting new people, the boys were exited to meet new girls, and some of the girls were exited for the new boy faces too.

I haven't stopped thinking about the girl from the other day…Bella. I looked for her everywhere, even asked at reception but they told me that they didn't have any Bella registered; maybe she was here with her parents…

I couldn't do much since I didn't have her last name.

My classmates and I were gathered in the gazebo area of the resort we had been told to be there, we had received a very strange invitation to a bonfire this morning. Soon enough Mrs. Halsey and Mr. Stewart were coming towards us with the activities and recreation manager from the resort.

"Hello everyone, we gathered you here to tell you about the activities that will take place the rest of the summer. We had a meeting with the teachers in charge of the other school and we agreed that it's a good idea to merge both groups and have some of the recreational activities together. We will start Wednesday with a meet and greet bonfire at sunset like the invitation said, then the hike will be Thursday." Mrs. Halsey informed us, there were some complaints and murmurs.

"I can assure you that you will get what you paid for, it will be fun. The invitations were sent to the other school too, they are having a meeting like this one in gazebo 4. They are actually excited to do this" the manager said.

"Where are they from anyway?" Jessica asked

"They came from Phoenix" Mr. Stewart replied to Jessica.

"Come on guys this can be fun, and also a great opportunity to meet new people, maybe make some new friends, who knows?" Mrs. Halsey said with enthusiasm.

"I think they are right, this can be fun. Come on guys, we don't know if we don't try, I mean how bad It can be?" I exclaimed encouraging. Some of them nodded.

"Fine then, let's do this! Whatever you say" Jessica said exasperated, "okay then got to whatever you had planned for today. Remember you have a surfing lesson scheduled for later today, don't be late." They reminded us.

**Bella POV**

So we were going to have a bonfire to meet the seniors from the other school on Wednesday, I was actually exited for this. It could be fun! This trip was getting better and better.

We all headed to the pool area we were going to play water polo, well the ones who knew how to play would, I was going to get tanned while I watched the game, then we could all go in the pool after the game was over.

~SL~

I was finished getting ready for the bonfire, I was just waiting on Angela to finally be done. Angela and I have been friends since we were babies, we are neighbors and went to daycare together, Angela is going to the university of phoenix next fall, I'm going far away like to the other side of the pond as they say… I didn't want to think about the goodbyes now; it was not the time yet.

"Okay I'm ready, let's get this show on the road" Angela ushered me out of the door. Eric met us half way, we had added him to our group when he moved to the other side of the street on fifth grade; he is a science nerd while I'm a book nerd, and Angela is a math geek; give her any equation and she will resolve it.

The bonfire was located in the farthest area of the beach near the rocks and some pool tides where you could submerge your feet in the cool water; there was a registration table we headed that way, "good evening, names please"

"Isabella Swan, Angela Webber, and Eric Yorkie" they handed us a sticker with our named printed on and the school we belonged to. The whole area was lit with lanterns and bamboo sticks far apart from each other since the main focus was the fire pit that was built in the center, there was a DJ in a small platform the music blaring, there were tables with food and drinks and logs all over the place to act as chairs.

I had a drink in my hand and was enjoying the music while watching amused as Angela and Eric danced.

"Hi there" I heard behind me, "I'm Alice" it was a petite girl with brown eyes and hair that fell a few inches under her shoulders.

"Nice to meet you" I shook her hand.

"I'm from Chicago, you must be form the school in Phoenix" she stated.

"Yes, nice shirt by the way." I complimented her, "oh thanks, I made it myself" Alice said with pride.

"Alice there you are, I've been looking for you. Where is my drink?" a guy asked her.

"Here you oaf, I was just talking to…"

"Isabella, from phoenix" I replied shyly.

"Isabella, this is my cousin Edward"

The guy looked at me and then I remembered it was the guy I had bumped into. "Isa…Bella" he said

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" he exclaimed happily.

Alice looked at us confused, "I take that you have met?" she asked.

"Yes" Edward replied without looking at her. I looked away embarrassed, he was staring at me.

"Um, okay I'll see you later cuz. I'll be with Jane"

"Would you like to seat with me?" Edward asked me, I could talk to the guy right? The whole point of this gathering was to meet each other so we could spend the summer as a big group.

"I've really been looking for you, why didn't you tell me your name?" Edward said as we sat in one of the nearest logs. "I did tell you my name"

"You said Bella, not Isabella that's why I couldn't find you" he debated.

"Ahh well, I prefer Bella" was my response, it was the truth after all. "So you're from phoenix and you're staying here for the summer, how old are you?"

"I'm Seventeen, and you?" I asked "eighteen, my birthday was last month"

"Why were you looking for me?" I asked boldly, I needed to know.

"I wanted to see you, I mean I did say see you around, I was wondering if maybe we could hang out at the pool or something." Edward replied, "That would have been nice, although you don't owe me anything; I was the one who bumped into you." I clarified, he didn't respond to that statement.

"Why do you like Bella?"

"Isabella is what adults call me when I've done something wrong" was my reply, Edward laughed.

"Well Bella means beautiful in Italian"

"I'm nowhere near beautiful" I said my head down.

Edward didn't say anything although he looked like he wanted to, "hey they're serving dinner, do you want to come with me, or you came here with someone?" Edward said, "Um yes my friends have to be somewhere, here but I'll go with you to the food line at least, maybe they are there" I suggested.

Angela and Eric were indeed in the line alongside Alice and I guessed some people from their school.

"Edward these are my best friends Angela Webber and Eric Yorkie" I introduced them, "Edward Masen, nice to meet you." We all grabbed what we wanted and went to find a spot to seat in a log, Edward, Angela, Eric, and I sat together while Alice and I suppose was their group from school sat nearby, we all talked animatedly although I mostly listened.

Right after dinner when the dancing had been picked up again, the activities manager and his assistant came over and told us that we were going to do a meeting exercise, everyone sat down and listened. We had to say our name age, our hobbies and such.

Everyone did it and then it was my turn, "Isabella Swan, seventeen, class president and I like reading."

"Nerd" someone muttered, Edward glanced to the person who said it with a dirty look.

"Funny Victoria" he said annoyed.

I didn't mind the commentary; I didn't let that get to me.

The last who remained introduced, "okay well Thursday we will go hiking, enjoy the rest of the party."

"Would you like to dance?" Edward asked me, "Ahh I'm not very good at that. I don't want to embarrass you" I said my head low, "Oh come on Bella. I don't care what everyone thinks I'm here to have a good time and right now I really want to dance with you. Besides, it's all in the leading, come on please. I'm asking for just one dance" he pleaded with me.

**Edward's POV**

One dance turned into three whole songs. That Bella was shy was an understatement, being around me is awkward for her but I mean I know where she comes from she bumped into me.

I got a good look at her as we were dancing; she was very pretty although her glasses made her eyes a little big. She wasn't wearing any makeup and she didn't have many accessories on, her hair looked silky and she smelled like flowers.

As the bonfire came to a close, Bella and I were walking down the beach, talking about anything and everything, she told me about her school and her friends, and we talked a little about our likes and dislikes. She was very different from the girls I know; it's a good different, refreshing almost. I could carry a conversation with her; it's amazing, she knows so much.

"Bella, Bella where are you?" I could hear her friends Angela and Eric calling her in the distance, "oh but look at the time, it's almost midnight. I have to go Edward" Bella hurried.

"Hey slow down, I'll accompany you to the villa" I told her, I didn't want to let her go just yet.

"I'm here guys, I just lost track of time." She appeased them, "okay we're heading back, and you should do the same." Angela pointed out.

"I'll be there soon" Bella stated.

They went their way Bella and I followed but at a slower pace.

"This place is amazing" I said looking at the sky, "yeah it's a change from the city; the sky is so clear you can see the stars and appreciate the moon better" I added

"I totally agree with you Edward" Bella said.

Too soon we were at her door, "well it was nice seeing you again" she told me.

"Yeah, maybe tomorrow we can hang out sometime? After the hike I mean" I asked my tone hopeful.

"Definitely, goodnight" she nodded.

"Night" I said before turning around.

* * *

**The Link for the blog is on my profile, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Hike

**Here is chapter 2, as usual I dont own!**

**Edward's POV**

The day of the hike had arrived, since it was part of the trip from the beginning we all had bought hiking gear, shoes, and appropriate clothes, we all headed to the driveway of the resort area, we walked for a few minutes from the villas to the pool area, then we took a club cart to the entrance were two buses waited, we had two teachers from each school and the activities manager Nahuel and his assistant Hulien. We all got in the busses and went our way to the hike trails; it wasn't that long of a ride. I sat beside Jasper and Mike my buddies. Mike was a football player while Jasper was a bit nerdy, we didn't judge, we were all good friends. I was in between the two; I had good grades but was sporty at the same time.

We got out and waited for instructions.

"well you will be divided in groups of four, you will do some exercise by hiking but have in mind this, the groups will be mixed from both schools and you have to be responsible for the other members of your group, we will give you a map and a compass. We have all the names in this bag, the first of you called will come and take three names out of the bag, those will be your partners, your goal is to find the waterfall, there you can rest, refresh and then you will comeback.

We will have a party tonight after the hike. We will give you a transmission radio per group in case of emergency."

"Are there wild animals here?" Jessica asked, "No miss this place is not part of the Amazonian forest. Maybe some bugs but nothing to worry about. After that Hulien shook the bag and took a name out, then a few more after that, to my surprise my name was called, I went forward and stood with the others.

It was my turn to pick my other three partners, "Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Hale, and Isabella Swan" they all came to stand by me, Bella smiled at me. We got our stuff and started ascending.

"Bella this is Jasper Whitlock one of my best friends, Jasper this is Bella Swan" I introduced them, Jasper shook Bella's hand and smiled, I had yet to formally introduce to Rosalie, she looked athletic and a bit frivolous, but as they said looks can be deceiving. She introduced herself to me. Jasper talked a little with Bella they were both walking behind.

"Did you know that they are giving a prize to the first and second group that reaches the waterfalls first?" Rosalie said from behind, "what is it?" Jasper asked, "From what I heard before I joined you, is a spa certificate for full service."

"For real Jasper? That's neat!" Bella replied.

We kept a steady rhythm in our pace of walking for about 20 minutes; I looked at the compass and map a few times making sure we were going the right way. There were four paths that they had given us; we were on the second trail. Jasper was having fun taking photos with his new camera at anything that seemed interesting; Rosalie was with him asking him about the lens and all the features of it.

"Last night was good" Bella was at my side all the sudden, "yeah" I said.

"This place is amazing; it's so surreal and barely untouched by humanity. It's incredible, the rest of the group and I were mesmerized by it and we decided we wanted to have our senior trip to be here. We worked a lot at school and personally to have money for our other expenses. I'm so happy that all of it is behind and that now we can enjoy the fruits of our labor" she told me a satisfied smile on her face.

"Our group did the same thing although we didn't work as hard for our expenses, maybe just a bit for some of my classmates than others"

I told her, she looked at me her eyes curious.

"Okay…" she said.

I had been thinking about her last night, her eyes brown but expressive hidden behind her glasses. I wanted to ask her so many things…

"Do you always wear those?" I said pointing to her glasses, "um yes I can't see a thing without them" she said with a shrug.

"You have pretty eyes" I complimented her.

"Okay I think you are the one that needs glasses Edward. My eyes look big because of the glasses, when I started using them they called me _bug eyes_, it bothered me to a point where I would go home crying, but I don't care what people say about me anymore. I wouldn't be happy with who I am if I did." She told me.

We continued with the hike, I had the chance to talk with Rosalie also, and as I said before her looks can be deceiving, she is also very intelligent, we were talking about the different types of music; Bella joined the conversation since she knew a bit also. As the trail got higher Bella and I were looking at the scenery when she lost her footing and almost rolled down the path, I was fast enough to catch her before she could harm herself.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie asked her, Bella was out of breath she inhaled "ah yeah I think so, I just missed my step and walked on a loose rock. I'm fine"

I checked her over to see if she had any cuts but I didn't find any. "You scared the crap out of me swan!" Rosalie told her with a playful nudge.

"Sorry Rosalie" Bella mumbled blushing.

Rosalie and jasper continued walking, Bella and I followed, "are you sure you're okay, remember I'm in charge of the safety from the entire group" I reminded her.

"I'm fine Edward, it's not the first time I trip during a hike; I've done this before loads of times."

"Okay then" I said closing the subject, she cleaned her glasses and started walking in front of me, I looked at her for a few seconds, "are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, yeah" I followed her.

We found Rosalie and jasper, they weren't far we were still on the right path I looked at the map and we were getting closer to the waterfall, we were supposed to pass under a small cave, then climb up a bit and we should find it after 5 miles. I informed everyone of this and they got exited, jasper hung the camera around his neck and we all walked purposely, not because we really wanted to win but because we were all hungry, we have only drank water.

We arrived to the cave and found that we weren't the only ones, the group where Alice was had gotten there too, Angela was in the group alongside Emmett, and my friend Mike Newton. Angela and Bella waved to each other, Alice waved to me, and we formed a line and continued walking without much conversation. I was keeping a close eye on Bella, after that second fall I felt a need to protect her I've never felt protective of anyone besides my eight year old sister Renesmee and Alice.

I helped both Rosalie and Bella when it was their time to climb the small cliff 5 miles before our goal. Bella had put on hiking gloves and climbed like a pro, she didn't falter or slipped, she grabbed my hand at the top and I pulled her up swiftly.

We were finally at the waterfall it was a relief, I placed my backpack on the ground and took off the hiking jacket. The view was amazing. We saw some coolers and went to them, inside there were sandwiches, snack bars, drinks, water, and fruit cups we all grabbed our meal and found a couple of rocks and a grass patch to seat and enjoy the food. Bella sat with Angela and Rosalie; I didn't want to sit with my friends even though I should.

"Can I join you girls?" I asked them, Rosalie shrugged Angela looked at Bella as she had the answer to my question, "if you want" she said shyly. I plopped down besides Rosalie and devoured my food as if I have never eaten in ages, Angela was amused with my behavior so was Bella.

"You're such a Neanderthal Edward" that was Rosalie; I smiled with a mouthful and continued eating.

"So Rosalie, do you actually play an instrument or all you musical knowledge is just simply theory wise?" I asked her.

"No I actually play the cello very well" she replied smugly.

"What about you Angela, what's your specialty, besides math?" I pointed out.

"Ah well, I sing a little…" she responded, "a little! You've got to be kidding me, you're in the school and church choir you do not just sing a little Angela Webber" Rosalie said her eyebrow raised, "okay fine! I sing in choir, there busted! Don't look at me like that, besides I bet that Bella hasn't told anything about her musical experience." Angela exclaimed.

I looked from Angela to Bella my eyes curious to know more about this girl I couldn't seem to get enough of.

"Angela!" Bella whispered annoyed, "oh come on tell me, don't be shy" I said while Rosalie snorted.

"I…I play the piano" she replied.

My eyebrows shot upwards, _she plays the same instrument as me. _

"Do you now…" I stated Bella nodded her head down, "who is your favorite pianist?" I asked her "I would have to say Debussy"

I smiled, "yeah Clair de Lune is great" I replied to her.

"I like him too, but recently I've been digging Carter Burwell" I said to her in all honesty. She smiled at me, "well he is amazing indeed. I love that piece that he composed for that vampire movie…" Bella said.

We didn't say anything else for a while; I was looking at her, while she tried to look everywhere but me. I felt like a pull towards her, I needed to know more about her. Her hair looked so pretty in the sunlight; it has specks of red in it, it was mesmerizingly beautiful.

"You have pretty hair" I mumbled, Rosalie looked at Angela, "ah Angela come and meet Jasper he has a great camera come let me introduce you!" she grabbed her hand and took her away.

She winked at me before she scurried away, I was confused at her gesture but shrugged it off; I stood up and sat beside Bella.

"What else do you like?" I asked her, "I'm pretty quiet; I just like a good book or movie. I like to explore the details in the movie; I always wait until the credits to see who worked in the movie, I'm a fan of screenplay writers. My favorite is Steve Kloves. He was the one who transformed the Harry Potter saga from the books to the movies, he wrote every single one of them." She ranted excitedly, I listened intently I wanted to know everything about her.

She talked and talked, I had lost track of time, by the time I noticed the rest of the groups had arrived. Some people dared to jump in the water, I was certain that it was freezing cold, as I looked over the site I noticed Victoria and Jessica were looking at me and Bella they were whispering to each other, I ignored them.

Victoria was still a bit hurt after our breakup ten months ago, she had been trying to get me back but I don't want to be with her, she is too selfish and demanding. My intention was not to hurt her but I was tired of her bullying other people just because she thought they were inferior, we had been going out for two whole years until I got tired of her attitude.

"Don't you think we should get back?" Bella took me out of my inner trip to the past.

"I bet ya'll didn't see this" a girl said, I guessed she was from Bella's school because I didn't know her.

"What is it Carmen?" Bella went to her side, "a note from the hotel" she started reading; "you may think this hike is over but we have now give you a twist, you have to reorganize yourselves in bigger teams. To find the way back you have to follow the path you select from the bag. The first two groups that make it back will win a prize! Have fun"

That was all what was written in the note, and from the way it was written I knew that it had been done by Mrs. Halsey, she loved rhymes and riddles.

Everyone started complaining, Bella came to stand by me Alice and Jane joined us, then Rosalie, Angela, Eric and Jasper came also. Mike and Emmett from the football team joined us too, that made us a group of ten, I guess ten was enough, and we were eighty in total so everyone else divided themselves in the same amount of people, some more some less. I took a color out of the bag and then checked my map, there were five trails extra to go back to where we started, I had chosen the third one, everyone on my new group took their stuff and we started our descend from the waterfall.

**~SL~**

We made it back with minor issues, Bella, Angela, Eric walked closer to me. Jasper and Mike were behind us while Rosalie was with Emmett last… well Emmett was following Rosalie she was kind of ignoring him, I think.

We were the second group to make it back the first being Victoria, Jessica, Aro, Alec and Garrett, they were three more people from Bella's school, a girl named Lauren, a guy whose name was Peter and his girlfriend Carlie.

Rosalie had been right, the prize were spa passes for all of us the girls were exited at the prospect of manicures, pedicures and massages. I really didn't care but I would use it when the time came.

Mrs. Halsey informed us that we were going to have an after party tonight, and that our school was hosting so it was going to be in our villa area, Alice immediately took charge of helping plan with Jane, they went with Mrs. Halsey.

Everyone went their way after that, Bella was going to leave but I stopped her.

"Will I see you tonight?" I asked her hopeful; her lips lined with each other in thought, "I'm a little tired actually I would prefer to stay in my room and rest." She said, my hopes deflated at her response, "oh….okay well if you want to hangout you know where to find me" I told her; she nodded and waved me off.

**Bella's POV:**

Angela and Eric had decided to go to the party, I was still debating myself, is not that I'm antisocial is just that everything was so weird with Edward, I felt weird around him, and every time we touched something warmed inside me I didn't understand any of it .

It actually scared me that we had some things in common, too many to be exact. I feel different around him I don't know what's going on, I don't even know this guy that well and I can't stop thinking about the way he held me when I tripped earlier, and the concerned way he looked at me making sure that I was okay. No one besides my parents and friends has ever showed so much interest in me.

_Was I too rude by declining his invitation by saying no to seeing him tonight or was he being too forward? Should I be worried about what his intentions are? _I don't know anything about boys, I've never had a boyfriend, yes guys have asked me out but none had ever asked me to date them so I have no experience on that field.

I had taken a bath to relax my sore muscles, my parents had emailed me, I told them about my day and asked them how everything was back home, I knew next year was going to be ruff for all of us…I didn't even want to think about it, _had I made the right college choice or should I stay closer to home?_

I closed my eyes and sighed, I had made the right choice and my parents were encouraging me to do what I loved, they wanted me to follow my dreams.

My mind still debated on if I should go to the party or not. I lay in my bed contemplating everything…in the end I decided to go to the party, if I didn't feel comfortable I could just leave.

The party was in full force when I arrived, I looked for Angela and Eric but I didn't see them anywhere. I wandered in the vicinity looking for them I didn't see that someone was coming the other way until we collided with each other.

"I'm so sorry…Bella?" it was Edward, "are we going to keep meeting like this" I said, he laughed

"I guess we are."

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you wanted to stay in your room…"

"I know but I thought about it and here I am" I replied, "do you want anything, I was going to get something to drink for myself" he told me, "I'll come with, I could use a drink" I told him. He handed me a soda and took one for himself, we went to sit to one of the small tables placed around the pool area of their villa.

"Have you seen Angela and Eric?" I asked him, "ah I did see them earlier but I haven't for a while, I'm sure they're fine" he reassured me.

"So what made you change your mind?" he asked me nonchalantly.

"It was you actually" I admitted, Edward looked surprised a smile tingled at the corner of his mouth, "me, how so?" he asked.

"I want to know why you are so interested in me" I stated looking at him.

"Because you are fun to be around of and…"

"And…?" I encouraged him to continue. "I think…no, um… you're pretty" he said. Okay he was definitely delusional… _me pretty?_ He definitely needed an eye exam.

"You're crazy" I told him, "why? Don't you think the same way I do?" he asked.

"No, I don't think I'm pretty. To me I'm average looking, plain Jane or something of the like." I explained he looked hurt.

"You can't be serious Bella!" he argued, "I am"

"Your boyfriend doesn't tell you how pretty you are?" he asked me, why he had the impression that I was with someone?

"I don't have a boyfriend" I clarified quickly…too quickly.

"You don't? That's…good" he said with a smile.

"Why?" I asked curious now.

"That's for me to know and you to find out Bella" he said smugly.

The music then changed to something more upbeat and my feet started tapping to the beat.

"Want to dance?"

"Sure" I replied not wanting to argue with him about my dancing skills again.

Dancing with Edward was amazing; he focused only on me although I mostly watched him. He didn't make things awkward for me; I was smiling and having fun. That one song turned to another and then one after that, by the fourth song I was a bit out of breath and wanted a break, I went to the bathroom while Edward went to get us something to drink.

I finished in the bathroom I was in a haste to get back to Edward; the bathroom area was a bit solitary except for a few couples and some guys playing volleyball. I was making my way back when I heard someone behind me…

* * *

**Who can it be? Visit the blog for the outfits! (Link on my profile)**


	3. Chapter 3: Closer

**I dont own!**

**Still on Bella's POV:**

"But look who we have here, the nerd from the other school" a girl said.

"What's your name again?" she asked me, I didn't say anything.

"Nella or something like that" her friend replied.

I turned around and saw some of the girls from Edward's school, the one who had made comments at me and Edward had defended me.

"You had fun dancing with him?" she asked me.

I didn't reply.

"What, rats got your tongue?" she mocked me.

"No, I'm just not going to waste my time listening to you" I said.

"Oh really" she said with a fake smile.

"You're not going anywhere until you hear what I have to say" she told me, I was remembering her name, I think it was Victoria.

Her friends got closer to me, pulling me and her closer in a circular form.

"I don't know what he saw in you but I don't care, I know he told you we broke up but that's not true, I'll be his girl, and he will always be mine so stay away from him." She warned me, "what if I don't want to?" I said my voice shaking a bit.

"Oh she did not just said that!" one of her cronies exclaimed.

"You will do as I told you, little Miss nothing! Edward is mine. And besides, why would he be interested in a twerp like you anyway? You are way out of his league, you're nothing compared to the girls he is used to. I know he is charming and all, I dated him for a long time and I know how persuasive he can be. Right girls?" she asked her friend's and they mockingly agreed with her.

Then out of nowhere Victoria came forward with a drink and threw it at me, I stepped back but the drink splashed on my face, part of my hair and shirt.

Victoria leaned into me and whispered "leave Edward alone, or next time your shirt is not the only thing that will be damaged." She threatened.

The girl who was holding me let me go and joined Victoria; I fell to my knees and let the tears fall. My arms hurt and had started to bruise, the mark of the girls fingers started to appear on my skin.

I didn't know how many minutes or hours I spent there, sobbing with my head between my knees. I've been humiliated in the past, but no one had done to me what Victoria did.

**Edward's POV:**

I went looking for Bella, I couldn't find her anywhere, she had gone to the bathroom but she wasn't there. I kept walking through that area, I saw something; a person crouched crying.

"Hey there, are you okay?" I said getting closer.

I got closer and saw that it was Bella, "Bella, Bella, are you okay? What happened?" I asked worried.

"Go away Edward, leave me alone!" Bella exclaimed.

"What happened?" I said trying to get her to stand.

"Nothing, I just fell. I'm fine Edward go away." she insisted.

"I won't go Bella; I need to see that you are okay. I came looking for you because you took too long on the bathroom." I stated.

"Thanks, but I'm okay." Bella said trying to get me to leave, _but why was she doing that?_

I took her by the forearms and Bella hissed, I then noticed the black marks on her arms.

"Who did this to you?" I asked.

"I fell," Bella said to me although I felt that she was lying.

"No you didn't, these are finger marks Bella. Don't lie to me, what happened. Who hurt you?"

Bella raised her head I looked at her face and noticed the stain on her cheeks, not only from her tears but from something red.

"What's that on your face?"

"Some kind of juice…" Bella whispered.

"Why would you have juice on your face?" I asked truly concerned.

Bella stepped away from me and I saw her completely. Her whole shirt was drenched in the juice, just like her face.

"Edward, please just let me go. Leave me alone, it's for the best." She said.

"Why Bella, what happened?" I insisted her again.

"Why can't you just take my word and leave me alone, I don't want anything to happen to you, or me for that matter so please Edward leave me alone!" Bella exclaimed one more time.

"Why are you evading me Bella, please tell me what happened" I begged her.

She was thoughtful for a moment, "if I tell you, will you promise me something?" she said.

"Of course, anything" I said.

"Please don't act upon it, and please don't say anything to anyone." She begged me clearly disturbed.

"Mmm…okay Bella, just because it's you." I told her truthfully.

"Some girls did this to me" she told me.

"Which girls, were they from your school?" I asked her.

"No, yours" she stated.

"Who were they Bella, tell me now please." I said.

"Victoria, I don't know the names of the others, well and Jessica but she didn't touch me." Bella said her head down.

"Why would they do this to you?" I asked as I brought her closer to me.

"I was scared of what they would do to me Edward" she said.

"What did they say Bella, they had to have a motive." I stated.

I heard Bella sigh, "you were the motive, Victoria wants me to stay away from you." She told me the truth finally.

What was Victoria's problem? She and I were over years ago, she didn't have a claim over me, and I don't know what got into her. so this is the reason why I couldn't date anyone from school after her, well no one from our same grade, the seniors used to stand up to her. She always made them blow me off, was she mad.

"Bella I'm so sorry, I didn't know she would do something like this, she is insane. I have to do something." I said, Bella stiffened and broke away from my grasp.

"No Edward, you promised me!" she said pleading.

I sighed, "Okay, okay Bella" I said resigned.

"Why don't we do this, let's get you cleaned up and go back to the party?" I proposed to her.

"I'll go get clean but I don't want to go back there Edward please don't make me." She said.

"Bella, I'm not asking you to stand up to her, you need to show them that you are the better person show them that you don't care about their threats and what they can do, these girls feed on everyone else's fear because they like feeling superior, they want to be the center of attention always. And besides Victoria is jealous of you, she wants me back but I don't want to be with her, I'm over her and her games, she is not worth neither of our time." I told her.

"Okay Edward, let me think about It." she compromised.

I took her hand and led her to my villa, well the boy's villa I was staying in, it fit ten comfortably, and it had one master bedroom that was occupied by Mr. Stewart, and three rooms, three beds each. It had three full bathrooms and one half bathrooms, a kitchenette and a living space, the pool was shared with the other villas but we liked the hotel pool better so we hung out there more.

I shared a room with Mike and Jasper; I rummaged through my things and found a t-shirt for Bella and some gym shorts.

"Here, the bathroom is that way; I'll go get your clothes cleaned."

She nodded and went in; I got to the mini laundry and got a cycle started on small for her clothes. I went back to the villa and went to the kitchenette and got us some drinks and snacks, since Bella didn't want to go back to the party, I arranged some cold cuts on a plate for us to fix our own sandwiches, we could watch a movie or play games, I didn't care I just wanted to spend more time with her.

Bella came out later on, her face was cleaned and her hair was wet, my clothes were indeed a little too big on her but not by much.

"Hey, I prepared some snacks for us since were staying here, what do you want to do?"

"Are you sure is okay for me to be here? I don't want you to get in trouble because of me Edward."

"There's no trouble Bella, please stay for a while" I pleaded.

"Okay, what you got?"

"Junk food, sandwiches, some board games or movies…"

"What games you have?"

I showed her the games, she took her time choosing.

"Ah, let's play clue!"

"Okay, clue it is."

I got the game out and ready and we started playing after we fixed ourselves some sandwiches and a drink. We played until I heard the washing machine beep, I got up to put the clothes on the dryer.

"Your clothes are drying up, we have like 45 more minutes, lets finish this…" I told her, Bella smiled at me.

I was having fun, but all too soon the dryer beeped.

I retrieved her clothes and gave them back to her folded, yes pretty domestic I know but that's the way my mother raised me.

"Here are your garments, all cleaned and dry"

"Thanks Edward, you didn't have to do this."

"Believe me I had to," I told her truthfully.

She looked at her watch, "I think it's time for me to go."

"You don't have to but I won't stop you" I told her.

"I know but I've caused enough trouble as it is."

I got closer to her and took on of her hands, "don't Bella, it wasn't your fault that Victoria is a psycho, okay?"

She nodded at my statement.

"Come on I'll walk you back to your villa, I don't want you to be by yourself right now," I added.

Bella helped me clean up our mess and to put the game away, then we walked together to her side of the village area.

We didn't talk much, Bella was pensive all the way to her room, and I didn't want to disturb her so I just walked silently beside her.

We got to her villa too soon I didn't want the night to end.

"Well apart from the whole Victoria incident Edward, I had a great time. Thanks," Bella said.

"It was nothing, I would do it again if I have to, I like being with you Bella, and you make me feel at peace."

"Is that a good thing?"

I smiled at her shyness, "yes Bella, is a really good thing."

"Bye Edward, good night." She said

"Goodnight Bella."

Then out of nowhere, she leaned closer and kissed my cheek, it was a quick movement but I felt her lips contact with my skin and I was on fire, my heart started beating in my chest and I felt shivers all over. Bella blushed and opened the door getting inside in haste, I saw her look at me through the window I waved at her and turned to leave, caressing my cheek where she had kissed me.

Isabella made me feel things I never did before, I liked what I was feeling, and I wanted more of it. She was a mystery that I was determined to discover no matter how long it took.

_**Thanks for reading, a picture of Edward's T-shirt is on the blog. Link on my profile!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Hangouts and Electricity

**I dont own, enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

There was a knock on the door, I got up and went to answer it, and Angela was in the bathroom Rosalie had left to exercise.

I opened the door and there was no one there, something caught my eye as I was going to close the door, there was a card and two roses on the floor at the doorstep, my name was written on the card.

I opened it and read, _"Thanks for last night, it was fun. There are some guys from my school going sailing, would you come with me? It would be awesome I promise, bring a bathing suit and extra clothes. Ill met you at the beach at 10am. Don't be late, Edward."_

"Who sent you those flowers?" it was Angela.

"Earth to Bella, earth to Bella"

"Um, what were you saying?"

"Who brought you those flowers?"

"Edward" I replied.

"Edward, Edward who?"

"A guy from that other school"

"Mph, and why is he sending you flowers Bella, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Not yet, I've got to go get ready" I said looking at the time.

"For what, our shopping trip is not for another two hours." Angela stated.

Shoot I forgot about that!

"Ummm can't we reschedule Ang? I'm going sailing"

"Sailing, with whom?"

"Edward invited me" I replied as I looked for my one piece bathing suit and prepared a bag.

I dressed as quickly as I could and changed my glasses for my transitions so I could see in the sun. I got a towel, my sunscreen, iPod, and a change of clothes in my tote along with my cellphone and went out of the villa leaving a shocked Angela behind.

I got to the beach part were they had all sorts of boats and stood under a palm tree as I waited for Edward.

I didn't have to wait for long, "Bella, you came!"

"Yeah, here I am."

"I thought you weren't." he stated.

"You didn't?"

"Yeah for a bit, but I'm glad you're here, this is going to be so much fun."

"Who else is coming?"

"My cousin Alice, Jasper, Maria, Jane, her brother Alec, Sulphy, and Mike"

"Cool, but there's something you need to know…"

"What's that?"

"I can't swim"

"Okay that's not a problem, we have life vests." He smiled.

"Okay"

"Can you help me load some things to the boat? It's just a cooler with some drinks and snacks, we'll have a late lunch when we return, and you're invited of course."

"Okay sure"

The rest of the group arrived while we were putting everything on the boat, "hey Bella, is so good to see you. Edward has told me so much about y0u!" she said.

"He has? What's too tell, I'm the most boring person on the planet!"

"No you're not!" Edward exclaimed from where he was.

"Not to my cousin Bella" Alice said sitting down, Jane joined her shortly.

Everything was ready for us to go, we sailed away after we had secured or life vests, I enjoyed the scenery around us, jasper was taking photos like crazy with his camera, he was going to get some great shots.

"Everything okay?" Edward asked as he finally left mike's side and went to sit beside me.

"Amazing"

"You're not feeling sick at all?"

"Nope, I've gone fishing with my dad" I said.

"But don't you live in phoenix?"

"I do but my dad has a house in Washington State, we go there a lot."

"Ohm okay, so you like fishing?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty good."

"Nice, hidden talents huh…"

"I can't just tell you everything at once now, Edward?" I smiled.

Edward laughed.

"You want something to drink? It's getting pretty hot, we will anchor soon."

"Sure, water please"

"He likes you, you know…" Alice said as she sat on Edwards spot beside me.

"Likes me? What makes you say that?"

"You may not see it but he's enthralled with you, I've haven't seen him like that since he was with Victoria, although it's different with you."

"What you mean by different?"

"You're like a breath of fresh air for him, he's more himself" she explained.

"_You make me feel at peace"_ Edward had said last night.

Could it be true that he liked me?

"Look, I'm not going to interfere but hear this, I have a feeling that something big is going to happen between you two, trust me."

I looked at her perplexed.

"It's a good thing Bella so don't worry" she reassured me and just like that went back to seat with her friends Jane and Maria.

"What were you and Alice talking about?" Edward said as he handed me a water bottle.

"Nothing much, she was just keeping me company"

"Okay I'll bite…" he said shrugging it off and taking a sip of water, I did the same to clear my head from all that Alice told me.

Edward took this camera and started taking pictures of the scenery, then he told everyone to smile at the camera, he was recording. I tried not to be in the video but Edward was sneaky and filmed me anyway.

"Okay everyone, anchors out, we'll stay here for about an hour." Everyone nodded and the ones sitting stood up, I did the same and stretched.

"Everything okay Bella?"

"Yes, it's so quiet, I like it"

Some of the guys prepared the trampoline attached to the boat, while the girls applied more sunblock. They started jumping off the boat.

"You want to go in the water?"

"Sure, I have the life vest, ill float." I said having done it before just not with anyone of school, when dad and I went to fish I got in the water with the life vest.

"I'm not jumping off of that though." I pointed to the trampoline.

Edward chuckled, "okay but I am"

He helped me get in the water and then he jumped off making an air flip and landing perfectly in the water, he swam to where I was. We goofed off and played in the water for around forty-five minutes, Edward helped me get back into the boat.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I need to cool off and reapply some sunblock."

Edward had tried off while I went to the bathroom, "here I got you some food."

"Thanks" I sat beside him and took the bag and drink, he had one for himself.

Everyone piled up back into the boat and grabbed some food too after that we sailed back to the hotel, the captain took a different route, this one added twenty extra minutes. I changed my clothes when my bathing suit was completely dry, I got on a pair of faded shorts and a white t-shirt with ice cream cones on it.

Soon enough we were back at the docs at the hotel, every0ne got off the boat, and I helped Edward unload the cooler again. We went to lunch after that, it was a pretty laid back afternoon. I even cached up with Angela and Eric on the shopping trip we had scheduled.

…SM…

The guys and had finished breakfast, we were going to hang around the pool for a while, our school had some activities planned for later today and tomorrow was our trip to Rio, we were finally going sightseeing. I was going to wear a skirt I bought here, it was not what I usually wore but I loved it.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow Bella, I hear that the history of this place is amazing, and that they are going to show us the best landmarks, were even having lunch in the city, and the best part is that we're not going together, we can choose where to go…well they're giving us a list but there's a lot of places to choose from." Angela said exited.

"That's cool, I love the food of the hotel, is good that we get to try other places, I don't think I'm going to forget this trip, ever."

"Bella!"

I looked over; Edward came jogging up to me.

"Hey, good Moring"

"Morning, where are you guys going?"

"The pool" Eric replied.

"Cool, I was headed that way, can I go with ya?" Edward asked.

Eric and Angela looked at me as if I had the answer to his question; I rolled my eyes at them. "Sure Edward" he nodded and we started walking. We all grabbed a chair, and started applying sunblock; I was having trouble getting to my back.

"Here, let me help you"

"No, it's okay Edward."

He looked at me his hand still extended, I sighed and gave him the bottle. My skin goose bumped when his fingers touched me, a shiver ran through me, I had never felt that before.

"There, all buttered up" Edward said.

"Hilarious Edward."

"Hey you're the one with the butter-like sunscreen." He argued

"Is because I burn quickly, I'm part albino"

"Oh, I didn't know that, I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing for, it's nothing."

"Okay"

"What made you come here?" I asked.

"What you mean?"

"Why aren't you with your friends?"

"Oh, they went sailing, like we did the other day."

"And you didn't want to be there why…"

"Victoria"

"Okay, I guess that's a good reason."

"I prefer to be with you anyway, you're cooler."

I huffed in disbelief, "oh please Edward! I'm not that interesting."

"I beg to differ"

"Why you always contradict me?"

"Because you don't see yourself clearly." He stated.

"And you do?" I asked curious.

"As a matter of fact"

"Explain myself to me then Edward, come on, and tell me who I am."

"Well, you're I nice girl, you have concrete goals. You're friendly, and though even when you don't realize it, you're beautiful, independent, although you care about others, you're a fresh intake of breath Bella, whether you see it or not." He said not taking his eyes off me.

"You just figured that out by looking at me?"

"And by talking and spending time with you, you're an amazing girl Bella, everyone likes you, you're popular."

I snorted, "No I'm not, Rosalie is the popular one in our school, and at least she is not mean as other girls I know."

"Everyone's different" he said as if he knew whom I was referring to.

"I still think you're biased somehow"

"Why can't you just accept a compliment Bella?"

"Because no one had ever been so interested in me, on talking to me or wanting my company" I argued.

"What about your parents, and your friends…"

"Besides them Edward, I mean someone from the outside"

"You said that as if you lived in another world" it was a statement.

"Well I kind of do, I just go to school, study, work when I had a job, and hung out with my friends for a bit."

"Well that's not so bad, it just means that you're homey, there's nothing wrong with that." he said

"I guess"

"Look Bella, I mean no harm okay, I just want us to be friends. Haven't we had a nice time? Well besides the incident with Victoria." He said.

"Yeah Edward, you're right I'm just being stupid. Let's forget about it and enjoy it."

"Your wish my command" he said with a lopsided smile.

We hung out at the pool until it was time for us to go to our planned activities with our school group, by that time Edward's friends had returned from sailing and they wanted to hang out with him. We said goodbye and went our separate ways, Victoria and her friend Jessica were looking at me when I was with Edward, and by the look on her face she didn't like it. I hope she didn't try anything like the night of the bonfire.

*******SM********

It was time for the Rio tour, everyone was giddy with excitement, we were so eager to leave that we followed all instructions to a T, the only bad thing is that we had to go with our own school until we got to the sights were we could mix up.

"I like your skirt Bella"

"Thanks Rosalie" she said as she took a seat on the row behind mine, Angela, Eric and I sat together since the rows had three seats each. The bus was filled with our chatter, songs and enthusiasm, this trip was big for some of us who had never travelled before outside of the U.S; the day went off as planned, we first visited Tijuca Forest to the top of Corcovado Hill to see Rio's famous statue of Christ the Redeemer, after that we were taking a walking historic tour of Rio, this tour focused on the history of the country and the city, we were going to see its historic landmarks. We first took the subway to downtown and learned about Rio's royal, colonial and religious past. The mix of African roots, Portuguese colonial era, and the United Kingdom of Portugal. We then explored the stately Tiradentes Palace, the 18th-century Paço Imperial, Praça XV square, the baroque Candelaria church, and 17th-century São Bento Monastery. After that the guide took us to the Sambadrome where Rio's samba schools perform and compete amid elaborate floats in the world-famous Carnival. There we visited the boutique were they made and kept the costumes for the carnival, they let us try on some head pieces and accessories, a lot of them were heavy but very beautiful, I took a lot of pictures.

After that it was lunch, we chose one of the restaurants from the list of the hotel and headed that way. Edward, Angela, Eric, Alice, Rosalie, Alice's friend Jane, and Edward's friends Jasper and Mike were there also. They had to pull some tables together and we had two waiters, we decided to try a little of everything and we shared our food with the rest of the group. There were things I liked and other that I didn't want to ever have in my mouth again. We had a great time during lunch, but the sightseeing trip wasn't over yet, we were scheduled to go back to the hotel for dinner so we had a lot more hours of tour.

After lunch we headed to Manguiera, the oldest existing samba school, where we took a basic samba class, which was interesting to say the least. Then we got back in the bus and headed to beaches at Leblon, and the Sambadrome where the Rio de Janeiro Carnival was held. They let us take pictures and hangout at the beach, the group broke into sub groups and some even dared to go into the nearby stores to shop. Rosalie took Eric and Angela with her, I didn't notice because I was busy taking a picture, so since I didn't know where they had gone I sat down and looked at the scenery.

"Why so lonely?"

"Rosalie took my friends with herm I don't know where they went"

"Good that I found you then, this way we will be left behind together" he chuckled.

"Your group left you behind? I doubt that"

"Okay, okay, you caught me. I broke away when I saw you here, Just wanted to know if you were okay"

"I am, I was just enjoying the view, and I have some good pictures" I stated.

"Hey I'm thirsty, do you want to go get something and see if maybe we find our friends?" Edward asked me.

"Sure"

He helped me stand, I shrugged off the sand of my skirt and grabbed my bag, we walked side by side in comfortable silence until we got at the sidewalk; we had to cross the street. Edward instinctively I guess grabbed my hand, the shiver from the other day was there too but I felt something different this time some sort of electricity. I couldn't explain it but I think that he felt it to because when he let go of my hand after we crossed he looked at his hand and mine his face questioning, I don't think he wanted me to notice but I did.

We went into a frozen yogurt shop, I guess it was a Brazil franchise but we had it back home.

"What you want?" he asked me.

"Which one is your favorite?"

"Their cheesecake one is to die for" he smiled.

"That's my favorite too"

"Okay, cheesecake froyo it is"

"Go get us a seat"

I found an empty table and waited for Edward, he ordered a large cheesecake frozen yogurt with extra strawberries and two spoons and water bottles; he sat on the chair in front of mine. We enjoyed our yogurt while he told me about an email that his little sister sent him, asking about the trip and what he had done.

"She has me wrapped around her finger, in do her bidding all the time. You don't know how many times I've played tea and had worn a feather boa and tiara."

"I'm sure you looked pretty Edwina" I laughed.

"Hey!" he pouted.

"We were so scared when she was born" he said on a serious tone.

"Why?"

"Because she was born three months early, she spent two long months in the hospital; I went to see her every day after school, until she came home. I helped mom with her, changed her diapers and gave her bottles when mom was too tired. I used to place her in her rolling Moses and brought her to my room while I did homework, I guess she is attached to me because of that. She was so small and fragile, I threated her as a breakable doll, and I was mesmerized by her. Watching her grow all these years has been amazing."

"It must be great to have a sibling, I'm an only child although I don't know why, and I guess it just happened once for my parents." I said

"Yeah maybe, but I bed they gave you everything" he said.

"Yeah they did, I mean they don't spoil me materially, but they give me all their love, care, and protection. I'm the light of my father's eyes. He knows I'm a girl but I do something's boys do, he loves going fishing and playing catch with me. I've even gone to some hokey games with him. Our quality time is amazing, that's what I'm going to miss the most next fall…"

Edward looked up then to me, "college" I nodded.

"It's going to be hard for me too; I know Renesmee is going to miss me. She has said so many times."

"I'm sure you will visit her, right?"

"As much as I can, I'm going to college in California"

"You will do the same right, with your parents I mean"

"No"

"Why not Bella?"

"Because I'm going overseas"

"Really, where to?"

"Europe"

He didn't say anything. There were a few minutes of silence on which we ate the remaining yogurt. I guess that's the reason why I'm so edgy when he compliments me; maybe I'm over thinking it. But what if it's true, I still think about what Alice said. What if he really liked me?

Edward broke the silence, "it's almost time to meet the group by the bus"

"Okay" I said not looking up.

Edward brought my chin up with his fingers.

"I know you're scared Bella, but you don't have to think about all of that now okay. Right now what we have to do is enjoy these weeks that were going to be here on this amazing place. No fear, no worries, you don't have to say goodbye yet Bella, and neither do I so why worry about it now?"

"This is the first time I've voiced my fear, I don't know why I told you but I don't regret it."

"Thanks, for thrusting me."

"You're right, let's just have fun. That's why what we came here for" I smiled.

"That's better now let's go, or they will leave us behind" I grabbed my bag and we headed out, Edward held my hand again as we crossed the street and the electricity was forceful than before.

We finally made it back to the group meeting place; we were out of breath as we had rushed all the way thinking that the group would leave without us. I found my friends there, they came to Edward and me and old us what they did, Eric showed me some pictures he took of some artwork pieces; he loved art.

"I didn't realize you weren't with us Bella, I'm sorry" Rosalie apologized.

"It's okay, I wasn't alone for long" I said looking at Edward.

"Mmm…okay I see, well that's good" she said.

The teachers passed roll call and as soon as we were all seated in the bus we went our way to the hotel. My friends and I went to dinner and then had a laid back evening, we watched a movie, Eric headed to bed on the boys side, but us girls stayed awake talking. I don't think I had spent so much time with Rosalie before, but it was nice, she was cool. Like I had said before, she's the popular girl but she didn't treat her classmates like scum, we were all equal in her eyes.

"So what's going on between you and Cullen?" she asked me.  
"Cullen, who's that?" I asked.

"Edward"

"Oh, nothing's going on, we were just both left behind today that's all"

"Uhum…" Angela mumbled.

"I've seen you with him, it doesn't look like nothing to me" she insisted.

"Well I don't know what you're talking about, Edward and I are just friends."

"Whatever Bella, give it time, I know what I'm talking about." She said smiling satisfied and confident, I rolled my eyes at her.

Later that night when I was in bed, I thought of every moment that I've had with Edward so far. I saw nothing out of the ordinary; I don't know what Rosalie and Alice were talking about. Edward doesn't like me, were just friends…

Or so I thought…

**So what you think will happen next? Go to the blog for the outfits! (Link on my profile)**


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner under the Stars

**I dont own**

**Chapter 5**

**Edward's POV:**

It was a nice day I had gone to the gym to blow some steam, food was good here and I was eating too much, I wanted to keep my body the way it was I was going to play soccer in college and I had to maintain myself. I was there for an hour, after I showered and had my sport drink I went out to the beach to enjoy the sun. I tanned for an hour I was going to take a walk on the beach when I saw Bella sitting on a lounge chair writing on a journal-like book.

I stood in front of her, my shadow on the pages made her look up.

"Oh, hi Edward."

"Hey"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came from gym and then tanning, I was about to take a walk down the beach when I saw you."

"I was just here writing"

"I noticed, is it private?"

"No, why?"

"Can I have a look?" I asked hoping she let mew read her thoughts.

"It's just an idea I'm developing, I needed to get it out of my head." She said giving me the journal.

I read through the pages, everything was neat and with no grammar errors, Bella had a nice penmanship, much better than my scribble. What I read amazed me, it was great.

"It's not finished" she said when I gave the journal back.

"You're on a good start"

"It's just an idea." She demeaned.

"I would love to see that on a movie someday, believe me it's amazing."

"You just say that because you're biased."

"Maybe" I smiled.

"Do you want to accompany me on my walk down the beach?"

Bella looked at the time on her phone and gasped, "Wow I've been here for like four hours!"

I chuckled, "sure Edward, I'll go with you. Are we going near the villas?"

"Yeah, but further than that, why?"

"I want to drop my things there."

"Sure, we can stop for a moment"

She stuffed everything in her bag, drank the last of the juice that was on the table near the chair and she stood up to follow my lead.

We walked enjoying the scenery and the beachgoers until we got to the villa; Bella unlocked the door and entered.

"It's only fair that I let you into mine, since I've been to yours right?"

"Yeah, unless you think you will get in trouble…"

She nudged my arm as she walked into the house; her room was the second door to the right, not like mine that was in the upper landing, I guess this villa was smaller. Her school had fewer seniors than mine. The beds were all with the same bedding, although they had thrown quilts and cushions I guess they brought from home mixed with the two from the hotel, Bella's throw looked like an array of t-shirts sown together. She had two pillows with a square pattern in different colors and a stuffed Ariel doll. I got closer to the bed and caressed the throw sheet; it was indeed made out of t-shirts.

"My mom made that, it was a graduation present, it's from all the places we have been ever since I was born, there are some that I don't remember because they took me as a baby, but my favorite is the three headed lobster in Maine. The quilt tells a history, the places my parents went before me and the ones we have been together on."

"It's a great gift"

"I don't know how I didn't notice her making it, she did it when I wasn't home or at night, it took her a month. And before that she had to wait for the shirts to be delivered, I didn't see them because she sent them to her job address."

"What does she do?"

"She's a kindergarten teacher, she homeschooled me until I was ready for first grade."

"Why is that?"

"I had severe asthma; she didn't want me in school until I could control it."

"And what's the story with Ariel here?" I said taking the doll in my hands.

"Hey, careful with that, it's expensive"

"How so?"

"I mean it has a lot of sentimental value, my father gave it to me when I started first grade, it's been with me ever since. It's because I can't swim, if I let water reach my throat I hyperventilate and it can trigger an attack, but that's only if I go to more than five feet. I'm okay at the shore and if I use a life vest." She explained.

"I haven't had an attack in years, it was hard at first in school, but I manage fine now."

"Have you had one here?"

"No, I thought I was getting one that night at the party but you came before it got that far, I was really scared."

"Glad I could save you" I smiled.

"So what does Ariel means exactly?"

"Is my wish to be able to swim, I can't also see with goggles because of my prescription, is too big. My parents were going to get me the goggles but they were way to expensive, I know how to maintain myself afloat but I avoid going after the 5ft. mark." Bella added.

Silenced followed her explanation, she arranged the bed like it was before; I stood so she could straighten the sheets.

"Weren't we going for a walk?"

"Right"

"Hey, I have some frozen water bottles, we should take some, and sunscreen too."

"Right, you're right." I said following her out of the house and into the beach.

We made our way, Bella walking by my side.

"What made you be with her?"

I looked at her but didn't say anything.

"Victoria"

I nodded and sighed, "She wasn't always mean."

"Elaborate"

"It's what attracted me of her at first, well and she also kind of seduced me."

"You let yourself be seduced?" Bella said incuriously.

"I was shy at the time; I've only had one relationship before Victoria."

"She used to give me sly looks in the hallway, she would say hi to me. Then she started complimenting me after games, she pointed out what I did good and stuff like that."

Bella didn't say anything so I continued.

"Then she complimented my looks, she was on the same math class as me, and she would wink at me or sway hey hips when she walked by me. I was amazed by her and that's when she asked me to tutor her for math, I've done it before so I agreed. Things were normal, we started spending more time together, and I would sometimes have lunch at her table. And then she had the accident."

"What happened?"

"She landed on her ankle after a cheerleading flip and twisted it. It was bad; it almost cost her being a cheerleader."

"She made it through?"

"Yeah, they treated her on time; she had to go under a few weeks of physical therapy but nothing drastic. I helped her sometimes, and was there was she was being treated, and one of those times she kissed me and I was a goner." I admitted.

"All it took was a kiss?"

"No, we had been friends for a while; I guess the kiss was bound to happen eventually."

"I feel a 'but' coming" Bella said.

"But things changed after we had sex, it was my first time."

"Her attitude stated falling and she started showing her true colors, it was gradual at first. It grew and grew until I couldn't take it anymore; I broke things off after she had harmed a girl because she had told me she liked me. I of course said that I was with somebody and she understood and walked away. Victoria hurt her, I never saw her again, until a few months ago when I went to an away game to the school she was in. I apologized to her; she was niece about the whole thing and was glad that I wasn't with Victoria anymore."

"I take it that Victoria wasn't cheerleading for that game?"

"No she wasn't"

"She doesn't mean anything to me, not anymore."

"And now she is after me"

"I won't let her get to you Bella, believe me."

Bella looked around; we were far away from the resort and villas.

"Where are we?"

"Come I want to show you something." I said my hand extended.

Bella took it with a sigh, sparks flied when her skin touched mine, just like it did the other day at Rio. I knew what this meant, but the question is will I act upon it?

I helped Bella walk along the rocks; I was leading her to a place I found one day on a long run. It was peaceful and serene just like mu secret thinking place back at home.

"Edward, where are we going?"

"Just a little farther" I said my grip on her hand steady.

"There we made it" I said reaching the rocks were I discovered the pool tides.

"Let me help you get down, hold on to me."

"You found pool tides? Cool!" she said genuinely excited.

"Wow Edward, this place is gorgeous, you can see everything from here" Bella said.

"I know it's amazing."

"Here sit" I said placing the towel she had brought on the rocks, I didn't want her to stain her dress. She smiled before sitting, then Bella took off her shoes and dipped her feet in the water; I followed her actions, the water felt cool and refreshing.

"The waters have defrosted enough to drink, here." She gave me one. After she drank some water, Bella took out her camera and took pictures of the scenery.

We had a nice afternoon, we then met with her friends and ate all together, Rosalie was going to the 21 and under club at the resort and some of us went, I was surprised when Bella said she was going. We danced like three times, she mostly watched everyone else goof off and have a good time, I enjoyed myself nevertheless, and Rosalie was a good dancer.

**SM**

It's been a few days and all I could think about was Bella, I was determined to talk to her. I needed to know if she felt the same way, she deserved to know that I wanted us to be more than just friends. I had talked with the hotel and they hooked me up with a picnic under the stars, there I planned to tell Bella my feelings.

I had sent her a note earlier in the day; I hoped that she was ready. I knocked on her door and Angela opened with a bright smile.'

"Bella, Edwards here" she hollered.

"Coming" I heard Bella say.

Rosalie then appeared and looked straight at me, "I have a feeling of what you're going to do tonight Cullen. Treat her right or I'll cut you." Rosalie said her tone serious, I gulped and then she burst out laughing. "You should've seen your face!" she said walking away from the door.

I had gotten Bella a necklace, it was hidden in my pocket, and I hoped she liked it and that this whole night didn't backfire on me. She finally came out to the door wearing a flower printed dress, matching sandals and jewelry, her hair was held on a side braid, and she a few stray hairs framing her face, she was also wearing her glasses.

"Hi"

"Hi"

Angela giggled and closed the door.

"You look pretty"

"Thanks"

"So where is it that you're taking me?"

"You'll find out soon enough" I smiled as she rolled her eyes playfully.

I walked her to the farthest part of the beach, it was pretty dark but I knew that soon I would find the lantern the hotel was lending me.

I got it and continued walking, Bella right beside me, we didn't say much, I was pretty nervous.

"Oh Edward, you shouldn't have" Bella said as we arrived to where I had set up the picnic earlier.

"It was nothing"

"Would you accompany me for a dinner under the stars?" I asked my head bowed slightly and my hand extended for her to take.

"Not at all" she curtsied playing along.

I helped her get settled then sat down beside her and turned on my iPod dock. I relaxed and acted as normal as I could, I didn't want to freak her out. I started serving the food and we chatted animatedly while we ate. The more time that passed, I finally relaxed and was at ease with myself, I couldn't wait any longer I needed to tell her now.

But she beat me to speak.

"Edward, what you have done tonight is nice, but I need to know why you are doing it" she said looking at the waves as they came and went from the shore to the ocean and back.

I took her hand in mine, "because I can't stop thinking about you"

"What you mean?"

"It means that these days that we have been hanging out, have been nice and I want more. I like you Bella…"

"You like me" it was a statement.

"I do, I haven't felt like this in a while, and I like it, I like everything about you, I want more of you, if you let me that is,"

Bella was quiet, I was growing nervous with each second that she didn't say anything although she never let go of my hand.

"I don't know what to say Edward; this is a first for me"

"I know and I don't care"

"I don't think I can do this Edward"

"Why not Bella, what's stopping you?" I asked. I needed to know why she was blowing me off.

"I don't think I can go through something like this, were only here for the summer, what happens when we leave this place? Everything will be over…"

"It doesn't need to be over Bella"

"Edward I'm going to Europe to study, that's like a million miles away, and it's going to be hard enough to miss my parents and friends… I don't want to add more names to the list." She argued.

"Answer this Bella, what you feel, I mean how you feel about me?"

She lowered her eyes to our still joined hands, "I like you too" she replied.

"Then why fight it, why end it before it has a chance to start?"

"I'm scared"

"You don't have to be Bella, I won't hurt you" I vowed.

"I know"

"If it makes you feel any better I'm scared too, what I feel for you is so strong I can't even explain it" I said looking at her.

"It's just that…"

I took her chin between my fingers, lifted her face, and made her look at me.

"let's not think about all of those things Bella, we came here to enjoy and do new things, meet new people and experience a whole different world, why don't we focus on that?" I suggested.

"I promise that you won't regret this Bella"

She bit her lip and looked at me, "you promise?"

"Yes" I nodded.

"We won't be able to forget this summer Bella; I'll make sure of that"

A smile crept to her lips, "trust me?" I asked.

"Yes"

"I like you too, a lot" she replied as she blushed.

I took the box with her present out of my pocket, "I got you something". She opened the box; it was a necklace with a pink B.

"It's adorable Edward, thank you" she smiled genuine.

"Let me put it on"

The sparks were there when I caressed her skin with my fingers, it was unintentional.

I took off her glasses, Bella shield her face from me, "don't Bella please, let me look at you."

"You're so beautiful"

She just smiled, a song that I liked came up on the playlist, and "can I have this dance?" I asked her.

"Sure" I placed her glasses on the blanket and helped her up.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Everything is a little blurry but I trust you, I know you won't let me fall"

"Never"

_Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close and take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine,_

_And let the music be your guide._

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_

_We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next._

_(Chorus)_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance?_

We swayed to the music; I held Bella body to mine making her confident, she was trusting me, letting me guide her. She felt so soft and fragile against me, her smell was all around me, I wanted more.

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you threw it all._

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)_

_'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are…_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide_

_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe, that we were meant to be…_

As the song went on I realized that it fit the moment, Bella was trusting me to lead her, we were dancing but there's also an edge of uncertainty of the near future, I admit that I was scared of that too, but life was all about chances, and I wanted to risk it all by having this time with Bella.

_(Chorus)_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

The song ended but I didn't let go of Bella, I hugged her closer to me, she wrapped her arms around me and nuzzled her head on my chest, and we stayed like that as I don't know how many songs passed and the sound of the waves crashing the shore. Bella had given me a chance and that was all that mattered.

**Visit the blog for the goodies!**


End file.
